1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical detection, especially to an optical apparatus and an optical apparatus operating method applied to ophthalmology detection providing effects of high power, large bandwidth, and high resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the progress of optical detection technology, non-invasive optical detection apparatuses and methods are provided to detect the structure and composition of the tissue of the object to be detected; for example, it can be widely used in functional detection and medical diagnosis of human body. Especially, compared to other organs of human body, the eyes and their surrounding tissues have characteristics of high transparency and vulnerability to injury; therefore, the optical detection technology is suitable to be widely applied in ophthalmology detection apparatuses, such as an optometry machine, a tonometer, a fundus Camera, a corneal thickness meter, and an optical tomography scanner.
However, in practical applications, when the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus is used to emit incident light is emitted to the tissues in the eyes, the different tissues may have different optical characteristics (e.g., reflection, scattering, refraction, or absorption), and the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus may obtain detection results having poor resolution or even misjudgments.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical apparatus and an operating method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.